Fríos y Húmedos
by Dragnyk
Summary: Reto que me hizo alguien en forosDZ.- - Ash x May , Lemon, 18. - Están advertidos! me dieron la pareja y la situación: Ash y May se separan de Bock y Max en medio de la lluvia en un bosque.
-Corre May! Vamos, debemos encontrar donde refugiarnos-

-pero Max y Brock?-

-Brock cuidara de Max, seguramente también están buscando donde refugiarse, ahora preocupémonos de nosotros! Estamos completamente empapados y seguimos sin encontrar un lugar donde protegernos de esta fuerte lluvia!-

-De acuerdo- y sin oponer más resistencia May al igual que Ash comenzaron a buscar un lugar de resguardo.

-Mira Ash! Allí!- apunto la coordinadora –una cueva  
-Genial! Entremos!- dijo el azabache ingresando a aquel escondrijo aun tomando con fuerza la mano de la castaña.

Al ingresar, ambos parecían tener una respiración dificultosa, y el azabache al darse cuenta del contacto decidió el soltar su agarre. 

-Oh! Lo ciento May, no me di cuenta con los nervios…- dijo rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada de su compañera.

Ambos quedaron con la mirada perdida, hasta que un escalofríos los invadió, pues, estaban empapados gracias a la terrible tormenta que parecía estar azotando en esos instantes aquel bosque.

-Ah tengo frio- Dicho esto la castaña, para sorpresa de Ash, comenzó a quitarse su blusa, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ash se voltea hacia la pared de la cueva. – por favor Ash… no me mires así. 

-Ah, lo-lo siento- dijo girándose dándole la espalda. – pero… por qué haces eso?-  
-Ash tu también debes hacerlo, toda nuestra ropa está completamente mojada, si nos quedamos con ellas por mucho tiempo solo lograremos contraer un horrible resfrío, o peor aún, que nos pueda dar fiebre o Hipotermia…- la castaña aclaro esto con un notorio tono de voz preocupante. 

-Oh entiendo… entonces también me quitare la ropa… pero me dejare la interior… ya sabes. – Ash parecía estar con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, pero también era por a ver visto a su joven compañera mostrando cierta ropa con la que jamás la había visto. – Yo me quedare de este lado May, para que no te incomode, y tú te quedas de ese lado, te parece?

-Claro, yo también me quedare con ropa interior, es más delgada y seguro no demora tanto en secarse con nuestro calor, y no te preocupes, esa división me parece bien, igualmente te daré la espalda para que no te sientas observado jiji. – Comento May con una pequeña risita de diversión, al ver que el Azabache parecía ponerse nervioso en esta situación.

Se mantuvieron sentados en aquel frio suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, dándose la espalda. Completamente en silencio… hasta que un pequeño ruido llamó completamente la atención del entrenador.

\- ACHIIS!. – La coordinadora volvió a estornudar. – Lo lamento Ash… aún tengo frio, definitivamente esto no está funcionando. – Dijo la chica sintiéndose culpable, pero antes de decir otra cosa, sintió como sobre sus hombros era colocada una tibia manta.

\- May , toma, olvide que tenía esto en mi mochila, ocúpala por favor, no quiero que resfríes…- El azabache parecía estar realmente preocupado por May, y en un momento en que sus neuronas se conectaron (HURRA!) recordó aquella manta verde oscuro que tenía para abrigarse durante las noches.

Ya habiéndole entregado la manta, se decidió por volver a su "rincón", pero este acto fue detenido por un agarre en su mano. 

\- Espera Ash, no es justo que yo me abrigue y tú no, olvidémonos de esto y siéntate a mi lado para compartirla… por favor … - May, quien no podía evitar sentirse muy apenada ante la situación, dijo aquello con total sinceridad, le parecía injusto, y después de todo… tener a Ash cerca de ella le agradaba.

Mientras, Ash quien aún no miraba de frente a May ocultaba su sonrojo con una de sus manos. Definitivamente no quería que May lo viera en esa situación, así que se acercó a May y se sentó justo enfrente de ella dándole la espalda. – Bien, creo que así puedo también cubrirle con la manta… y también… podrás abrigarte entre ella y yo…- Dicho esto volvió a abrazar sus piernas mientras sentía como May colocaba parte de aquella manta sobre su cuerpo, mientras sentía como May se acurrucaba en su espalda, sintiendo sus brazos, piernas y su frente apoyarse en él, pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo y aumentar su sonrojo al sentir 2 puntos fríos… y duros, que parecían enterrarse en su espalda…

…esos son… sus… sus… ¿pechos?... 

Al pensar en esto, inconscientemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, pues definitivamente quería que la tierra lo tragase, ¿cuánto podría soportar esa situación? Todo esto estaba sobre estimulando al joven entrenador, quien nunca tuvo algún contacto de este tipo, y muy poco por parte de él mismo…

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos si, donde May parecía estarse quedando dormida por el calor que la invadía, un tibio y agradable calor proporcionados por su amigo y esa suave manta…  
pero May trataba de resistir, ella se sentía muy bien, pero Ash por el contrario… de vez en cuando podía sentir como él era invadido por escalofríos. O como pequeños temblores lo atacaban.  
Dándose cuenta nuevamente que su cabeza se caía del sueño, prefirió re- acomodarse ligeramente, aunque en realidad simplemente estiro su espalda la cual había permanecido encorvada por mucho tiempo. Al hacer esto, Ash no pudo evitar sentir otro escalofrió por su cuerpo debido a la presión ejercida en su espalda por esos 2 puntos. Y definitivamente el sonrojo en su rostro no había bajado ni un poco.  
May quien definitivamente no quería caer dormida apoyo su nariz de forma chistosa en la espalda del azabache, percibiendo por primera vez un tenue aroma, sin poder evitarlo, dio profundas olfateadas por la espalda del azabache hasta llegar al cuello de este, profundizando aún más la respiración, debido a que allí parecía encontrarse más concentrado ese agradable aroma a tierra humedad y… hombre?  
se recargo ligeramente con sus manos en los hombros del chico para poder oler bien su cuello, y al terminar un pequeño sonrojo y un suspiro salió de su boca ya relajándose de esa pequeña "actividad" a lo cual no pudo evitar un comentario a su amigo. 

…Ash… Me encanta tu olor…- Dijo inocentemente mientras una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Sin saber que esa frase había sido lo último para su joven amigo.

Para Ash era todo, no podía más, sus ojos se dilataron, sus músculos se tensaron, definitivamente no podía resistirlo más. 

-¡May!- Fue lo único que pronuncio, para luego voltearse de golpe y de un solo movimiento recostar a su compañera en el suelo quien se encontraba entre asombrada y asustada ante la reacción del chico, pues este se había posicionado sobre ella, atrapando sus muñecas contra el suelo, y las rodillas de él apoyadas a los costados de la cadera de ella.

Ambos tenían una mirada atónita, sobretodo ella, que pasaba? Por qué Ash no podía dejar de mirarla? Esto le resultaba realmente incomodo, y aunque intento de primeras moverse, el azabache tenía un firme agarre en sus muñecas. 

-No lo estoy resistiendo…- fue el pequeño murmullo que pronuncio mientras cerraba sus ojos para tratar de no mirarla.  
Ante aquella confesión May no pudo evitar sonrojarse más aun, pero una felicidad la invadió por completo, parecía que él encontraba que todo esto era malo, y ella, por el contrario, lo encontraba muy bueno, y, era deber de ella, hacer que Ash cambiara opinión.  
así que sin mucho esfuerzo, paso sus piernas por la cintura del entrenador y lo abrazo con ellas, agarrando de improvisto a su amigo, quien volvió a abrir sus ojos de golpe.  
Realmente ella parecía estar de acuerdo con esto que estaba sucediendo?, se cuestionó el chico. Pues aún seguía confundido.

Entre pensamientos de "si" y de "no" no pudo evitar observar aquellas culpables de las punsaciones en su espalda, parecían seguir "duras" aun debajo de esa delgada y pequeña ropa, y él no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ellas… sin darse cuenta, soltó el agarre de una de las muñecas de May, mientras llevaba su mano al estómago de ella, tratando de no tener un acercamiento tan "bruto". Mientras su mano hacia eso, sus ojos no pudieron evitar el fijarse en otro atractivo de ella, pues sus labios, se veían suaves y apetecibles, unas inmensas ganas de aprisionarlas lo invadió, haciendo que su rostro se acercara al de ella.  
Ya a pocos centímetros se sorprendió al sentir la mano libre de la chica acercar de golpe su rostro al de ella para así poder atrapar rápidamente sus labios con los de ella. Pues May lo deseaba desde hace mucho ya.

-Mh… - Parecía ser el único sonido que salía de ellos, pues lo estaban disfrutando, experimentando el primer beso… y el segundo… y el tercero… y quien sabe cuántos ya, pues cada vez que parecían separarse por aire, volvían a juntarse por deseo, y por qué no, amor… 

-MHH!- May no pudo evitar dar un gemido un poco más fuerte pues, la mano de Ash por fin había recordado lo que quería hacer antes de ser interrumpido por aquellos besos.  
Con toda delicadeza comenzó a masajear por encima de su ropa interior el pecho izquierdo de la coordinadora. Ella parecía disfrutar el tacto, pero dentro de aquel roce dulce que le hacia el joven, había cierta zona en la cual sentía que realmente le agradaba, y quería que Ash lo supiera, y la hiciera sentirse aún mejor de lo que ya estaba, así que, con su mano libre tomo suavemente la mano de Ash haciendo que sus dedos tocaran ese pequeño bultillo que resaltaba, ósea, su pezón.

-Ahí Ash, quiero que juegues con eso - le dijo separándose ligeramente de los labios del chico, mientras lo miraba con ojos semi abiertos, y un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.  
Para Ash esa vista era perfecta, y muy estimulante, y él quien al igual que la chica se encontraba sonrojado por toda la situación, siguió sus indicaciones, comenzando a frotar suavemente aquel punto, notando como el cuerpo de la chica parecía tensarse y soltarse cada vez que el la rozaba.

Unos gemidos un poco más fuertes aparecieron por parte de la boca de May, haciendo que el chico avivara el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que el roce sea cada vez más insistente, ella realmente parecía disfrutarlo, pues la mano de la chica no paraba de acariciar la espalda de él.  
Y ya cuando el pezón pareció insensibilizarse, cambio de pecho, y comenzó a acariciar el otro, de igual manera de lento a rápido. 

May parecía estarse volviendo loca y en un movimiento involuntario ejerció fuerza en sus piernas acercando de golpe las caderas de Ash a su entrepierna. Haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe de lo que hacían.

Un sonrojo más fuerte aun los invadió, pues May podía notar claramente como un bulto bastante caliente y de considerable tamaño y largo estaba tocando su intimidad a través de sus ropas.

-Eh… ah… yo… no-no es lo que parece…- trato de excusarse el joven, quien sabe por qué, después de todo, la situación no era para menos, y May bien lo sabía. 

-A no?- y de otro movimiento de sus piernas hizo que aquel bulto rozara su zona intima nuevamente, notando como una mueca de placer se posicionaba en el rostro del azabache por algunos segundos, haciéndolo incluso cerrar los ojos. – Si… como se nota que no es lo que creo que es… jijiji- dijo la chica con una pequeña risilla, pues le había encantado ver esa cara en él.

Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces siguió "forzando" el rose de sus intimidades.

-MHH! No! AH! Para mhhh… para May!- Ash parecía estarse volviendo loco con esa nueva sensación en su intimidad, podía sentir como las zonas de May irradiaban un fuerte calor, y el también, no había duda, pero lo que parecía hacerle perder los estribos era sentir como cada vez que May apegaba sus intimidades, su "zona" se hundía ligeramente en las de ella, como si hubiera un pequeño hueco, eso sin duda hacia que quisiera volver a sentir esa sensación una y otra vez.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, May ya no hacia fuerza en sus piernas, y era Ash el que movía con cierta fuerza y descoordinación sus caderas. Mientras fuertes gruñidos gemidos salían ahora de su boca mientras besaba con insistencia tanto la boca como el cuello de May.

Cada vez parecía que el azabache intentaba estar más apegada de ella, comenzaba mover sus caderas con cierta insistencia, haciendo que en un arrebato le quitase el sostén a May exponiendo sus pequeños pero redondos pechos a la vista del entrenador, quien no pudo evitar contemplarlos a ellos y a May completamente, antes de volver a jugar con ellos y sus dedos.

-MAY! Me encantas! Eres… mhhh… eres tan bonita… eres Preciosa! Hermosa… me encantas, me dan ganas de devorarte.- le dijo entre cortado mientras descontroladamente besaba el cuello de la coordinadora. May por su parte estaba disfrutando todo, apenas podía articular palabras. Definitivamente no sabía que Ash podía llegar a ser tan pasional. Pero ahora lo sabía, y le encantaba. Pero quería tomar un poco del control, así que con sus piernas y sus brazos dio la vuelta la situación, haciendo que ahora Ash este contra el piso y ella encima de él.

Se encontraba apoyada en sus rodilla, por lo que sus intimidades ya no estaban en contacto, ahora ella quería jugar o probar al azabache, por lo que comenzó a besar tanto la boca como el cuello y el pecho dl entrenador, el cual reaccionaba gustoso, mientras sentía como las manos de May, intranquilas, acariciaban sus brazos y su pecho, pasando incluso por los pezones de él, en donde definitivamente también le aparecía una agradable sensación que le hacía serrar los ojos y ponerse tenso. Dejando un poco el juego de besos, May se le quedo viendo el rostro, mientras con su mano derecha, lentamente bajaba desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, notando un intenso rojo en las mejillas de Ash y una expresión de "no me digas que vas a…" para luego seguir bajando lentamente por el bajo vientre asta sentir los boxers del entrenador, pasando encima de esto sintiendo como con su mano la presencia de algo que irradiaba un calor inmenso, parecía estar completamente duro, e incluso sentía como palpitaba.

Ash al sentir el roce soltó un gran gemido y con sus manos agarro fuertemente los hombros de la coordinadora. – MMHH AHHHH May!- la miro fijamente a los ojos, aunque sus voz parecía indicar que parase, al observar sus ojos May pudo observar que estos parecían suplicarle por mas, y así lo hizo, suave y lentamente agarro aquel bulto y lo movió de arriba hacia abajo, solo una vez. Mientras observaba divertida las expresiones de Ash, y sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba debajo de ella, e incluso como las caderas de Ash parecían moverse para que ella siguiera con ese movimiento. 

\- No sabía que te excitara tanto que te haga esto.- dijo May acercando su rostro al de Ash 

\- Yo… Nunca me eh tocado mucho, por eso… creo que soy muy sensible…- le respondió, evitando contacto visual con ella, pues le avergonzara que fuera tan inexperto en todo sentido.

Le gustaba que el fuera sincero con ella, y definitivamente quería seguir conociéndolo en este aspecto, así que con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a tomar el bulto, esta vez moviéndolo rápidamente de arriba abajo varias veces.  
Sin duda se sorprendió al sentir las caderas del chico moverse desesperadamente al igual que todo su cuerpo, las manos del joven se fueron contra el piso como si intentara agarrarse de este. Pero luego al sentir que era inútil, se irguió sentándose de golpe y abrazando fuertemente a May, estrechando sus cuerpos y evitando que ella pudiera seguir con aquel movimiento tan libremente.

\- May AH AH MHH MHH Mhe estas volviendo loco!- le dijo entre gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros, mientras sentía como May seguía estimulándolo, aunque un poco más lento.  
Definitivamente el verlo así de excitado la estimulaba. Y por sobretodo, hacía que se humedeciera, ella también quería entrar en el juego. Así que lentamente saco su mano de la zona baja de Ash le correspondió el abrazo, y para sorpresa de Ash y en cierta forma "desgracia" comenzó un vaivén de sus caderas, estimulando nuevamente de sobremanera al pobre azabache.

\- Ah por Arceus! May!-

Ella ignorando la súplica de Ash siguió moviéndose, pues ahora ella también sentía placer al sentir su zona rosada por aquel duro miembro que el joven poseía.

Para May esto se ponía realmente bueno, pero para Ash esto ya estaba llegando a sus límites. Pues llevaban un buen rato sobre estimulándolo.

-Mhh May N-No puedo más Ah- May entre sorprendida y muy feliz de haber logrado que Ash estuviera en sus últimas, se bajó de él para volver a tomar su miembro con su mano para así seguir estimulándolo más rápido.

Y en efecto los ojos del azabache se dilataron completamente. Lo único que salía de su boca eran fuertes gemidos y su cuerpo entero parecía convulsionar Mientras sus pies se apoyaban en el suelo a petición de su propio cuerpo el cual sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mover sus caderas exageradamente, incluso parecía que intentara zafarse del agarre que tenía May sobre él. Pero ella estaba decidida a hacer que él se viniera, y así lo hizo.

Hasta que él mismo se dio la vuelta se sentó de golpe en el suelo de espaldas a May, haciendo que esta lo soltara obviamente, con su mano izquierda bajo su boxer, mientras que con la derecha estimulaba directamente su miembro para que vaciara todo lo que tenía dentro.

May con vergüenza de ver "aquello" simplemente se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en la espalda del azabache hasta que terminara.

Cuando él pareció haber concluido soltó un gran suspiro y dejo caer sus manos, pues se encontraba exhausto. Fue entonces que sintió como May no resistiendo la curiosidad miraba directamente el pene de Ash el cual aún seguía erecto pero en proceso de "desinflado"

-Es más grande de lo que parece a través del boxer- le dijo en el oído al joven. Haciendo que este se cubriera por semejante vergüenza. Pues el aun no lograba nada de eso en ella.  
El rápidamente tomo su mochila, saco uno de sus boxers guardados y se limpió. Para poder colocarse su propio boxer sin incomodos problemas de humedad.  
Hecho esto se giró hacia la coordinadora abrazándola fuertemente y tumbándola nuevamente sobre el suelo.

-ahora es tu turno- le susurro en su oído, para luego comenzar otra vez a besarla desbocadamente y volver con el juego entre sus dedos y los erectos pezones de ella.  
May parecía disfrutarlo, bastante la verdad, pero Ash por el contrario se sentía algo frustrado, pues no sabía que más podía hacerle para estimularla, pensó en acariciar su intimidad con su mano a través de la ropa, tal y como lo había hecho ella, pero él no tenía idea de que debía tocar exactamente, si tan solo pudiera verla.

Ella realmente hacia que el perdiera los estribos, que su corazón latiera rápidamente, hacía que se volviera loco por ella, que quisiera tenerla delante suyo para siempre, que quisiera besarla externamente… que quisiera comérsela…

¿Comérsela?

Una idea fugaz vino la mente del entrenador, dudo por unos segundos, pero rápidamente la idea lo entusiasmó, además de que le generaba cierta curiosidad.  
Y así fue como llevó a cabo su plan. Comenzó a bajar con fogosos besos desde el cuello de la coordinadora, por la clavícula, hasta su pecho donde se detuvo unos instantes mientras con sus manos le quitaba su última prenda a la chica la cual no oponía resistencia, creía que él al igual que ella la acariciaría con sus manos. Y así padecía ser al sentirlas rozar sus muslos, sin percatarse que ahora el azabache se encontraba besando su abdomen, para luego sorpresivamente abrir sus piernas y llevar aquellos besos a su intimidad. Sintiendo como algo flexible, caliente y húmedo invadía toda la zona de su vagina

-Ah! Ash! Mh!- Exclamó si poder creer lo que hacía el azabache. Por su parte él parecía buscar aquel punto que la hiciera retorcerse de placer. Recorrió por todas las cavidades. Hasta que se percató que al rozar cierto "botón" un estremecimiento invadía a May.  
Sonriendo para sus adentro simplemente se concentró en aquel punto. Rozándolo con su lengua desde todos los ángulos y todas las maneras posible. De arriba hacia abajo; De lado a lado; En círculos; Incluso succionando. Haciendo que las caderas de la coordinadora no pudieran quedarse quietas en ningún momento.

Luego de ubicado el punto, Ash llevo sus manos al busto de May. Volviendo con aquel juego entre pezón y dedos, mientras el disfrutaba de aquel delicioso elixir que salía de su intimidad y del cual no se cansaba de probar, haciendo que la chica realmente perdiera los estribos.

-Mhhh! Ah ah Ash! N-No. Mh…me vengo!- Y con gran fuerza May llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Ash tratando de quitarlo de su labor, pero este simplemente se aferró a la cadera de ella, haciendo que ella realmente se desesperara, hasta que ya fuera completamente tarde. Pues en un desesperado movimiento de cadera comenzaba a brotar un exceso de líquidos los cuales Ash pretendía tomarlos todos, realmente parecía disfrutar del sabor y fragancia que May despedía, en realidad, le encantaba todo de ella.

Una vez finalizado Ash por fin salió de su "escondite" haciendo que May se ruborizara.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo con voz cansada y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos los cuales salieron por lo intenso del momento.

Ash simplemente se puso a su altura, para tenerla frente a él.

-Yo también te amo May- le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de ella. May simplemente le beso nuevamente y se acurruco junto a él para descansar pues ambos morían de sueño después de gastar sus energías en tan entretenida actividad.


End file.
